Sheev Palpatine (Earth-XB9)
Sheev Palpatine, better known as the Sith lord Darth Sidious, was a force sensitive Human male from Naboo. He was strong in the dark side and his master was Darth Plagueis. In his public life, Palpatine was a Galactic Senator who became the President of the Galactic Republic. He eventually abused his emergency powers during the Clone Wars to become Emperor. He led the tyrannical Galactic Empire until his own apprentice, Darth Vader, turned on him. Vader killed Palpatine in order to save Luke Skywalker. Bio Early life Sheev Palpatine was born into a middle class family on Naboo, his family earning their livelihood through the galactic spice trade. His merchant father was often away but he paid for Sheev to attend private schools. Sheev had three other siblings; two older brothers and one older sister. He was the youngest. Growing up, Sheev had visions and experienced nightmares. A mysterious man calling himself Plagueis talked to Sheev, telling him that he could end the nightmares. Plagueis told Sheev that sentient micro-organisms called midichlorians were in the blood of all beings but some could be found in higher amounts. The number of midichlorians would show how force sensitive someone could be and they could use the force to move things without touching them, to do magic, and to create life. Plagueis began teaching Sheev the ways of the force and helped him overcome nightmares and fear. He taught Sheev the ways of the dark side and told him that the light was a lie, that the Jedi were self righteous moralists who were really tools of a corrupt senate. He also taught Sheev how to fight and taught him how to create his own lightsaber with a red kyber crystal. Plagueis gave Palpatine the Sith name "Darth Sidious." Sheev was admitted into a university by the age of sixteen and earned a degree in Galactic Relations, working as an intern for a senate committee's office on Coruscant. His father had died while he was attending the university. After graduating from the University of Naboo, Sheev had enough credits saved up and could live on his own and pay his bills. He was in no debt because Plagueis paid for his education. He soon was elected to a city council. Politics After five years on the council, he became a mayor for one of Naboo's major cities. By the time Palpatine was 35, he ran unsuccessfully for Governor of Naboo. After serving all of his terms as a mayor, Palpatine became a political adviser. He had gained much wealth by this time. Aside from his public life, Palpatine had become as powerful as Plagueis, his Sith master. Palpatine eventually became the senator of Naboo and killed Plagueis as well, following the Rule of Two. Darth Maul Now being the only Sith, Palpatine decided to fulfill the Rule of Two by taking an apprentice. There could only be two Sith. On the planet Dathomir, Palpatine met the Nightbrothers. The Nightbrothers lived together and were warrior men but they were ruled over by witches, the Nightsisters. A Nightsister told Palpatine that one of the Nightbrothers was force sensitive and strong with the dark side of the force. Palpatine met the ten year old Nightbrother, a boy named Maul. After testing the boy's fighting abilities, Palpatine took him as his apprentice... Five years later, Maul used his training to become an assassin. Some of Palpatine's political opponents whom mysteriously died had been killed by Maul. By the time Maul was twenty, he had gained impressive dark side powers.. Meeting Anakin TBA Clone Wars TBA A New Apprentice TBA Rise of the Empire TBA Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Force sensitive Category:Sith of Earth-XB9 Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trabzin Category:Earth-XB9 Category:Force Users (Earth-XB9)